


christmas day.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [177]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, December writing challenge, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: His nerves dissipated somewhat after talking to Poe, but then Christmas Day came and Ben woke up scared out of his mind.  There were all sorts of possibilities for how this could go spectacularly wrong, but he tried his best to shove them out of his mind.  It was seven a.m., they had two hours to have the snowball fight and then get ready before they had to be at his grandparents’ house to celebrate with the whole family.Well, hopefully celebrate.  There was still a chance that he’d be going by himself and be absolutely miserable for the rest of his life.or: Ben has a plan to propose to Rey and it involves making sure they were locked out of the house.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: a dyad in the force (aka all my ben/rey fics) [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 25. Merry Christmas! This is a shorter one today because it’s Christmas, but I think it turned out as okay as it was going to get.
> 
> Christmas stories are done now, but be ready for a barrage of New Year’s stories (with a few plain winter stories) starting tomorrow.
> 
> And as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I’m not writing into a void. Enjoy!
> 
> December 25 Prompt: “How could you do this on Christmas Day?” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Christmas Day by Dido

It had become a tradition of theirs, the snowball fight on Christmas morning. This year, Ben decided to use that to his advantage, came up with a plan that he hoped would work, and then became incredibly nervous about the whole thing. He finally broke down and told Poe what he was planning, and Poe told him that he was an idiot for going about this in that manner. 

Of course, Poe telling him that just let Ben know that his plan was the right one. Poe had asked Zorii to marry him in the immediate aftermath of a car accident. Poe was the idiot.

His nerves dissipated somewhat after talking to Poe, but then Christmas Day came and Ben woke up scared out of his mind. There were all sorts of possibilities for how this could go spectacularly wrong, but he tried his best to shove them out of his mind. It was seven a.m., they had two hours to have the snowball fight and then get ready before they had to be at his grandparents’ house to celebrate with the whole family.

Well, hopefully celebrate. There was still a chance that he’d be going by himself and be absolutely miserable for the rest of his life.

Ben took a deep breath, shoved that thought to the back of his mind, and gently woke Rey up instead. “Baby? Time to get up.”

“Fuck off,” Rey murmured, closing her eyes again. “Wanna sleep.”

“It’s Christmas Day,” Ben tried again. “Don’t make me go get some snow and shove it down your shirt.”

Rey laid there for a moment before huffing and turning towards him. “How much time do we have?”

“Two hours until we have to be there.”

Rey sighed heavily. “Why didn’t we get up sooner?”

“Because I didn’t wake up until now and I don’t think we set the alarm last night,” Ben said. “Now, come on. We have a snowball fight to have.”

Rey laughed but threw the bedcovers back. “You’re going down, Solo.”

“I’m the defending champion for a reason,” Ben said, climbing out of bed.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that, asshole.”

“That’s not a very nice way to speak to me.”

“We’re going into battle,” Rey said as she walked over to their closet. “That means trash talk is allowed.”

Ben laughed. “Then trash talk there will be, loser.”

Rey turned around and glared at him, and then they were trading mild insults back and forth as they got dressed. When they had their snow pants and heavy coats on, Ben reached into his pocket to make sure he had both the key and the ring. After confirming that he did, he made sure that the door would lock behind them once they were outside and then closed it.

It was go time.

He zipped his pocket shut so that the ring and key couldn’t fall out of it, and he’d just finished when he was hit in the shoulder with a snowball. He looked up to see Rey laughing and so he bent down, formed a snowball, and threw it in her direction. It hit her in the chest, Rey glared at him, and then they were throwing snowballs at each other and shouting out point totals, and towards the end, Ben deliberately missed a few throws just so Rey could win.

He’d never let her know that it was deliberate though. She’d cut off his balls if she knew he’d rigged it.

When Rey checked the clock that hung above the back door and realized that they only had forty-five minutes to get to Anakin and Padmé’s, she called time and walked over to Ben. “That was wonderful.”

“I really love this tradition of ours,” Ben said, still blinking snow out of his eyes from Rey’s last shot. “I am looking forward to getting warm though.”

“Me too,” Rey said, grabbing Ben by the hand. “Come on. I’ll let you shower first.”

“We should shower together,” Ben said as they approached the back door. 

“We’ll never make it to your grandparents’ on time if we did that and you know it,” Rey pointed out, letting go of Ben’s hand to open the door.

And then finding it locked.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she exclaimed.

“What?” Ben asked even though he already knew.

“The fucking door is locked,” Rey said, trying it again. “It’s either locked or stuck.”

“Let me try,” Ben said, trading places with her and then trying to knob. He pushed against the door with his shoulder to make her think he was trying to get it unstuck, and then he shook his head and turned to her as he slid his hand into his pocket.

It was almost time.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Rey said, worry in her voice. “We’ve got to get in the house.”

“Relax,” Ben said. “There’s a key under the mat.”

Rey took a deep breath as Ben bent down, sliding his hand underneath the mat and pretending to feel around. He left the ring underneath the mat and stood up with concern on his face. “Or maybe not.”

“What?” Rey said, her eyes wide. “Ben!”

“You look,” Ben said, trying not to let his nerves get to him. “But I didn’t feel one under there.”

Rey sighed but bent down, picking up the mat and moving it to the side so she could look. Her eyes searched the ground and then she gasped as she saw the ring there. “Ben?” she said shakily. 

Ben got down onto his knees next to her, reaching for the ring as she turned towards him with tears in her eyes. “I love you, and I love our Christmas morning snowball fights. There is no one else that I want to have these snowball fights with. So I was wondering if you would agree to have them with me every Christmas morning for the rest of our lives, and then call yourself Mrs. Solo every other day of the year too.”

Rey barely let him finish before she was kissing him deeply. “Yes,” she murmured against his lips. “A trillion times yes.”

Ben grinned and reached for her hand, pulling the glove off of it and sliding the ring onto the right finger. “Thank you for the greatest Christmas gift I could ever ask for.”

“Thank you for that as well,” Rey said, admiring the ring for a moment before reaching up and shoving Ben backward into the snow bank next to the porch. “You locked us out of the house on purpose.”

Ben laughed. “That I did.”

“Then you better have a way to get us back in,” Rey said seriously. “How could you do this on Christmas Day? We have important things to do!”

Ben laughed. “Don’t worry. The key is in my pocket.”

Rey stood up and reached for Ben’s hand, helping him up. “At least you were intelligent enough to think of that.”

“Hey, I thought of this whole plan by myself. Poe thought it was stupid and that’s how I knew it was the right one,” Ben said as he unlocked the door. 

“I think any plan you could have come up with would be better than Poe’s idea of a plan,” Rey said as they walked inside. “Of course he’d think that this was a stupid plan. But this was perfect, Ben. Much better than a box under the tree that I opened up in front of your entire family.”

“Be sure to tell that to my mother when she tries to agree with Poe that this was a stupid plan,” Ben said as he took his coat off. “She’s going to hate that I did it this way.”

“Leave Leia to me,” Rey replied, hanging her coat on the right hook and sitting down to take off her boots. “Honestly, I think she’ll just be happy that this happened.”

“You’re probably right about that,” Ben said, laughing. “I’m sick of hearing that I should have teenage children by now.”

Rey looked over at him and smiled. “Someday.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Someday.” 

He finished working his boots off and then stood. “I’ll take the first shower. I’ll be quick about it too.”

Rey nodded and Ben headed for the stairs, thinking about how the day was one of the best days of his life. She’d said yes. She’d really said yes. And it wasn’t that he thought that she’d say no, it was just that there was a possibility of it. But she hadn’t said no. 

She’d said yes. 

Best Christmas Day ever.


End file.
